girlfriend_karifandomcom-20200213-history
Japan Play Store
So I see that you want to learn how to download applications from the Japanese Play Store (for android devices)! Wonderful, you seem to be one of the more useful members of society that are ready to learn anything to play as many games filled with cute kawaii anime girls from Japan as you possibly could. You pervert. Note: I don't know how to access the Japanese Apple store due to the fact that I don't have an Apple device. If anyone wants to add that, be my guest! Android Note: You need an android device to do the following. I think that was kind of obvious, but whatever. # Go to this site and install the Google Chrome extension. This will let you use your phone to download apps from a different locale, once you get things properly configured. # Use a VPN service on your computer to connect to Japan's region. I recommend options such as this. ## As of this date (7-20-2014), I recommend you use vg2076585711.opengw.net as your VPN. Follow the instructions on the L2TP/IPsec connect guide to get things configured. ## You'll also need to set this same VPN up on your android, so why don't you also do that now. Follow the same guide. # Through the VPN, go to google.com. It should redirect you to google.jp, or ask if you wish to be transferred to google.jp. Click yes. # Register for a google account, and make sure you specify that your language is Japanese and that your region is Japan. # Here's where the difficulty (and risk) increases. Go to your device's menu screen (where it lists all the apps). Find the Play Store and hold it, as to make a shortcut on the home screen, then drag it to the top of the screen where it says "App Info." # Force stop the app, the clear its data. This may take a while, depending on how old your device is. # Connect your device to the Japan VPN. # This step my vary for different phones, but what you want to do is link a second google account to your phone - the one you created earlier with the Japanese region. ## On my phone, I go to settings, scroll down to accounts, click add account, and choose google account. # Now, you'll need to unlink the google account that you previously had linked to your phone. ## Note: You WILL lose all synced data with that account for a short amount of time. # The only google account linked to your phone should be the new one you made with the Japanese location. # Open the google play store and it should bring you to the Japanese Play Store. # Search for ガールフレンド(仮) and download the app to your phone. # Now, let's go back to that Google Chrome extension. There's a really important reason for why we installed this extension - so you don't have to keep switching google accounts to download apps from the Play Store! # Go to settings -> extensions in google chrome, and click on options for the apk downloader. # Enter the email address with the Japan location where it says email address, and the respective password. # Enter the device ID of the device you used to download the girlfriend kari app. If you don't know your device ID, use this app to find out. # Click on show advanced settings and choose Japan for your device's location. # Now, go to any app that is region-locked in Japan and click on the green android icon that appears on your address bar. The app should immediately start downloading to your computer! # Thus, whenever Girlfriend Kari asks you to update, all you have to do is use the chrome extension to download the application rather than having to relink Google accounts! # Finally, don't forget to relink your original google account to your phone, and set it as primary (or delete the japan locale one). # You're set to play Girlfriend Kari! Remember, you can use this method now to download ANY application from the Japanese Play Store, so it's pretty useful! iOS It's recommended that you create a Japanese iTunes account just for this game. I'm not sure if there's any other way to download apps from the Apple Store. I would try this tutorial though: http://app.steparu.com/guides/app-store-ios Also, in order to access certain functions like dates, you need to change the Language and Region Formats to Japan in the General Settings. Now let's take you back to the Installation section!